1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to fluid control. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein relate to solenoid actuated valves and methods of use.
2. Background Art
Valves are typically used to regulate, direct, or control a fluid flow (e.g., gases, liquids, fluidized solids, or slurries) by opening, closing, or partially obstructing various passageways. Solenoid valves are typically electromechanical valves for use with liquid or gas. The solenoid valve is controlled by an electric current through a solenoid: in the case of a two-port valve the fluid flow is switched on or off; in the case of a three-port valve, the fluid flow is switched between the two outlet ports. Solenoid valves offer fast and safe switching, high reliability, long service life, lower power control, and compact design.
However, when faced with higher pressures, which produce valve imbalance loads that exceed the force produced by solenoid actuators, pneumatic or hydraulic actuators may be used to close the valve. Typically, valves with direct acting solenoid actuators may be limited to closing against pressures of 3,000 psi or less. For pressures above about 3,000 psi, systems to create additional force through mechanical leverage to aid the valve in closing may be required. However, these systems are typically complex, expensive, and may be subject to performance problems due to the harsh service environments such as in the well service industry.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a solenoid actuated valve assembly that is simple, cost-effective, and compact.